THE RIPPER
by Nara Jung
Summary: YUNJAE/Time After Time SS/ Kim Jaejoong memutuskan keluar dari lingkaran line82, tapi bagaimana jika pertemuannya dengan sosok The Ripper : pembunuh berantai yang menjadi incaran NPA merubah sisi pandangnya mengenai satu-satunya kelemahan seorang Black Pearl/genre crime, frienship, BL/Jungnara2602


.

.

.

.

 **THE RIPPER  
**

.

.

.

 **Jung Nara Stories**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Ide cerita murni berasal dari otak Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 90 derajat positif terkontaminasi virus yaoi

.

.

.

WARNING

Hati-hati

Maembaca fict ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara

.

.

.

 **(Oneshoot)**

.

.

.

Notes :

Nara sengaja membuat oneshot ini untuk memunculkan sosok The Ripper yang jadi malaikatnya JJ ^.^ Gak masuk chap utama atau bonus sih, coz kejadiannya berselang seminggu setelah penculikan yang dilakukan Choi Seunghyun

Genre 100% berubah crime ne, chingu~jadi siapkan kantung muntah

Bwahaha~

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Senin, 16 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

.

Tokyo, Jepang

At 07.30

.

Chuo : 2-58 Nakano

.

Hakodate adalah satu dari 4 asrama yang dikelola oleh pihak Horikoshi Gakuen, khusus diperuntukkan bagi siswa berprestasi atau asing yang menjalani program beasiswa. Gedung asrama ini memiliki 5 lantai, dengan total 63 kamar yang berkapasitas room share : dihuni 2-6 orang per-unit. Biaya sewa dapat diangsur selama 6 bulan, 50% dimuka dengan total sekitar 104.550 Yen/tahun dengan rincian : room share 35.000 Yen dan single room 54.000 Yen.

Do you know~

Kita bisa bisa memperoleh fasilitas lengkap karena tiap unit memiliki : bath up, toilet, dapur, AC, kulkas, mesin cuci, microwave, kompor listrik, lemari, internet (free wifi). Catat! Biaya sewa sudah termasuk listrik, gas, air dan asuransi.

Hosuteru : 03 B-03 floor

^.^

Trak...trak...trak...

Srakh!

KIM JAEJOONG

Namja cantik kita kini asyik berjibaku di dapur ala chef profesional, memotong : cabe, jamur, taoge, chicken nugget, tofu dan siomay. Plus 2 bungkus Shin Ramyun hot spicy, yeah...menu sehari-hari yang dirindukannya di Korea. Rebus bahan 1+2, bumbui, tambahkan telur, siap disajikan selagi hangat. Yummy ^.^

"Hm...mashita! Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, chingu."gumam Kim Jaejoong tersenyum hambar.

"Wah, kelihatannya lezat ne?"

"Hnn."

"Dua...oh, berarti itu punyaku! Gomawo, hehe~kau memang sahabat terbaik, Joongie!"

"Itu punya Yuu."

"Untukku manaaa?"protes Kim Junsu sembari pasang muka memelas.

^.^

SHIIROTA YUU

Namja berwajah tegas yang 6 hari jadi room-mate 'Jung' aka Kim Jaejoong itu mengawasi obrolan mereka dari ambang pintu kamar sambil tersenyum kecil, saksikan reaksi : ketus, acuh dan dingin sang pemilik mata doe. Yeah~setidaknya itu lebih baik dibanding saat pertama kali Kim Jaejoong menginjakkan kaki di Hakodate Bld. dengan kondisi yang sangat mengerikan.

.

' **FRIENDSHIP IS SOMETHING PRICELESS'**

.

Okay~

Tuan muda Kim ini membuktikannya dengan sikap : gigih, riang dan pantang menyerah meski ditolak berkali-kali oleh Kim Jaejoong. Hoh~ia menebalkan telinga siap mendengar omelan, sindiran dan kalimat pedas sang pemilik mata doe karena kekeuh tinggal dan merawat Kim Jaejoong selama masa pemulihan akibat peristiwa mengerikan di Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Sahabat sejati ne, meski tak diakui.

Bwahaha...

^.^

.

.

KIM JUNSU

Namja manis ini menggigit sumpit dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap imut, polos dan cute seperti anak kucing minta dikasihani : 1% pun tak terpengaruh aura keruh yang menguar dari sang namja cantik. Bzzz~Kim Jaejoong harus terbiasa menghadapi sikap menyebalkan namja yang gemar membuat keributan di Hosuteru 03 B.

"Aku bisa mati kelaparan, jebal...?"pinta Junsu dengan suara mengayun manja.

"Anda bisa memakan ramyun milik saya, tuan muda Kim."tegur Yuu sopan.

"Kyaa~sungguh? Gomawo."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Yuu—makan sarapanmu...lagipula tidak ada yang meminta tuan muda manja ini tinggal di tempat kumuh milik kita, kau bisa kena penyakit mematikan!"tukas Kim Jaejoong super dingin hasilkan cebilan kecewa Junsu.

"Yyah~ aku kan harus melindungimu dari duo evil itu, Joongie."

"Ha...ha...ha...kita bagi 2 saja ne, tuan muda! Saya akan menyiapkannya segera."potong Yuu.

"Yuu!"sergah Kim Jaejoong keberatan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan muda Jung. Anda tidak perlu bersikap terlalu keras?"

"Kim—namaku Kim Jaejoong! Dan berapa kali kubilang, berhenti bersikap formal!"tegas Kim Jaejoong lemparkan deathglare tajam. Yeah~pengalaman buruknya 3 minggu di Jepang cukup mengajarkan bagaimana harus bersikap tegas pada orang-orang dari kalangan atas.

.

' **EXPERIENCE IS THE MOST VALUABLE TEACHER'**

.

Yeah~

Kalimat itu terpatri di ingatan seorang Kim Jaejoong, ketika memutuskan keluar dari lingkaran line82 dan memilih tinggal di asrama Horikoshi Gakuen. Tujuannya berada di Jepang cuma 1 : memperjuangkan kebebasannya yang bernilai 200 milliar USD$ atas perjanjian dengan presdir Jung.

^.^

.

.

JIN YIHAN

Namja berwajah angkuh ini tertawa puas saksikan penderitaan Junsu, sembari menyambar apel dimeja makan. Namja manis ini selalu dibully di Hakodate oleh Kim Jaejoong, yyah~hiburan yang sangat menarik. Hal langka ini bisa terjadi, mengingat normalnya Junsulah yang merecoki hidup seisi kelas TRAIT selama 2 tahun. Karma pasti berlaku aniya

"Hati-hati, Jae—titisan bebek ini benar-benar terobsesi menjadikanmu mate!"goda Yihan jahil.

^.^

Klak!

Tap...tap...tap...

Srrtt~

Kim Jaejoong cuma memutar bola mata tanpa hentikan aktifitasnya menyantap ramyun, sementara Kim Junsu memandangi kotak bento di tangan Yihan dengan mata imut yang berbinar. Yeaiii~tuan muda Kim yang satu ini memang 11 vs 12 dengan Lord Voldemin #julukan Max#, biarpun bermulut pedas tetapi keduanya selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Hey...itu untukku, Hannie? Kau yang terbaik."

"Kukira kalian yang memesan lewat delivery? Cha!"

"Woaaa, Joongie memesan bento buatku? Gomawo, hehehe."

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya, pemborosan."dumel Jaejoong sengit.

"Paket tak bertuan eoh~ buatku saja, bebek!"celetuk Changmin menyambar box mini itu dari tangan Junsu, sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Yyah, kembalikan! Itu milikku!"pekik Junsu tak rela.

Hufth~

Kim Jaejoong tertegun 10 detik, sebelum tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi konyol MinSu. Ulah jahil Yihan, juga sikap friendly Yuu—4 namja ini datang di kehidupannya dan menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Jaejoong sentuh seumur hidup : 'Persahabatan'.

.

' **BEST FRIENDS WILL ACT SILLY THINGS TO MAKE YOU LAUGH WHEN YOU SAD'**

.

Yeah~

Meski pada awalnya mereka bersama dengan alasan yang berbeda, huh...ingatkan jika Hanjoong 100% terlibat perjanjian 'rahasia' : JaeSu 70% mirip bias & fanboy-nya : MinJae 50% sama-sama memiliki masalah dengan line82 : Yuu adalah orang pertama yang ditemui Jaejoong di HG. That's fact~

^.^

.

.

SHIM CHANGMIN

Namja jangkung pewaris Buyoung Group ini terkekeh nista, berhasil memenangkan kotak bento dari Junsu. Hell~jika menyangkut makanan jangan harap ia mau mengalah, kecuali...mata bambi itu menyipit temukan isi paket yang mereka kira bento siap saji.

^.^

Tempura aneh : berbentuk hitam, bulat, panjang dan berkerut dengan saos kental meleleh hampir tutupi seluruh permukaan. Plus aroma anyir yang 100% menyengat, tanpa ada : nasi onigiri, teriyaki ayam, salmon dan sup mishoshiru yang jadi ciri khas Hokka Bento (hangat).

"Kecil sekali porsinya, pueh~tidak kenyang...untukmu saja, Min!"seru Junsu menyerah.

"Heh, yang benar saja?" protes Changmin tak percaya.

"Kenapa?"tukas Yihan heran dengan expresi partner in crime-nya yang aneh.

"Sumpit pun tak ada...dimana kalian pesan?"

"Silahkan, tuan muda!"ujar Yuu mengulurkan waribashi (sumpit sekali pakai) dengan hormat.

"Huh, kenyal...tidak bisa dipotong!"omel Changmin frustasi, siap mengangkat 'tempura' aneh itu ke dalam mulut ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong menampiknya kasar ke lantai setelah mengamati benda itu dengan teliti : dengan wajah pucat pias, bibir bergetar dan mata doe yang membulat horor.

1

2

3

"I-I-ITU PENIS, MAX...!"gumam Kim Jaejoong shock.

Oh, Shit!

Lima namja di sekeliling meja minimalis itu melotot tak percaya, sialan—jika diperhatikan seksama 'tempura' aneh itu memang 99% mirip alat kelamin pria dewasa. Astaga~ Changmin langsung mengernyit antara jijik dan mual, sebelum menghambur ke toilet untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perut : walau benda nista itu belum sempat masuk kerongkongannya.

'Aku bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan dengan siapapun yang melakukan semua ini'

Hoekk, hoekkk, hoekk...

.

.

Srakk!

Drap...drap...drap...

Yihan bereaksi cepat dan segera berlari keluar untuk memburu sosok pria (delivery order) yang meminta tandatangannya 5 menit lalu sebagai penerima paket, gantikan Kim Jaejoong.

"Shit! O-o-orang itu...minta tim keamanan mencegah siapapun yang keluar asrama, Yuu!"

.

.

Srakk!

Tap...tap...tap...

Yuu tersadar dari shock-nya, segera mengangguk paham mengikuti instruksi Yihan. Lantai 1 : basement~pelakunya pasti masih di sekitar gedung. Coba bersikap tenang dan berpikir jernih di tengah kepanikan, seraya layangkan pandangan khawatir pada 2 namja Kim di sisinya.

"Baiklah, tuan muda Kim...jangan kemana-mana! Saya akan memeriksa CCTV Hosuteru!"

.

.

Brukk!

Kim Junsu merosot di kursi tak kuasa menahan shock, cemas dan takut : hingga 2 lututnya gemetar kehilangan tenaga. Dejavu~nyawanya seakan tercabut paksa seperti kejadian 1 minggu lalu saat menemukan 'saudara' semarga-nya aka Kim Jaejoong hampir mati diperkosa Choi Seunghyun.

"K-k-kita...h-h-haruss, m-memberitahu...Y-y-yunho...ah-jus-s-sii!"

.

.

Deg!

Kim Jaejoong pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menolak semua asumsi Junsu. Tidak! Ia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk keluar dari lingkaran Jung, ayolah...Jaejoong menggigit bibir coba bersikap responsif, mencari pilihan masuk akal pecahkan kasus gila ini tanpa libatkan line82.

"Jangan coba-coba hubungi dia, atau—aku akan membencimu, Suie!"desis Jaejoong serius.

.

.

Srak...srak...srak...

Hoh!

Shim Changmin keluar dari toilet dengan ringisan kesal, temukan 'tempura' itu masih tergeletak di lantai kayu diningroom : dengan darah kental yang berceceran. Ia segera memencet +03-3215-0577, nomor tanggap darurat kepolisian metropolis Tokyo.

"Aku menghubungi pihak berwajib, hyung! Pihak HG juga harus tahu—artinya 'mereka' juga!"

.

.

.

 **Nakano, Tokyo**

.

Hokudate : 08.30 J-Time

.

Inspektur Moruyama yang mengepalai Koban (Kepolisian Resort) distrik Nakano memimpin 4 anggota NPA, plus 2 detektif swasta melakukan olah TKP atas penemuan 'tempura' Jepang yang ditujukan untuk salah satu keluarga Jung aka Kim Jaejoong. Paket itu dikirim seorang delivery order Hokka bento misterius, tepat pukul 07.30 J-Time. Terbukti dari rekaman CCTV berdurasi yang berhasil memperoleh gambar pria asing yang sempat berinteraksi langsung dengan Jin Yihan.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Kami akan mengabari secepatnya jika ada perkembangan berarti, Yunho-sama!"

Hmm~

Yunho mengangguk membalas ojigi inspektur Moruyama, ketika hendak undur diri usai jalankan 1 jam investigasi tertutup dengan saksi mata. Dugaan sementara pihak kepolisian, paket tempura 'manusia' ini berkaitan dengan penemuan sosok mayat di apartement Katsushika : 21-3 distrik Itabashi kurang dari 45 menit lalu. Bintang JAV berinisial LY dengan kondisi sangat mengenaskan, kehabisan darah karena luka di kemaluannya yang dikebiri pelaku. Ommo~

"Kau baik-baik saja, saeng?"tegur Yunho tertegun cemas, saksikan wajah pucat Kim Jaejoong.

"..."

"Ikutlah denganku kembali ke mansion, Jae?"

"..."

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku sekali saja : aku tidak mau hal buruk kembali terulang!"

"..."

"Berhenti mengabaikanku, Jung Jaejoong!"

NYUT~

Yunho mencelos nyeri karena 'Jung' Jaejoong tak bereaksi sedikitpun, seolah sosoknya di livingroom hosuteru tak kasat mata. Sepasang mata musang itu mengerjap panas, kabur, coba menahan laju rembesan airmata yang hendak tumpah tak tahan dengan aksi diam namja cantiknya. Ini interaksi pertama mereka setelah kejadian buruk seminggu lalu di Juntendo Hospital.

.

.

' **Tolong... jangan mempersulit keadaanku, hyung—aku tak mau keberadaanku jadi beban untukmu dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Jung.'**

.

.

Tap...tap...tap...

Krakh~

Yihan ulas seringai keji saat melirik reaksi sang pengacara Choi yang kini tengah mengamati interaksi Yoonjae. Yeah~Choi Seunghyun yang bertugas menangani kasus ini mewakili pihak keluarga Jung, abaikan fakta jika 7 hari ini hubungan dua member line82 aka SeungHo ini sedang di ujung tanduk ; mereka tetap bersikap profesional.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu menyingkirkan Kim Jaejoong, tuan Choi!"kata Yihan sinis.

DEG

Dua namja 17 vs 35 tahun ini saling lempar deathglare mematikan, bagai 2 jenderal perang kerajaan Showa yang siap tempur. Okay~jangan lihat perbedaan usia, sejatinya Yihan dan Seunghyun memiliki karakter 11 vs 12 : sama-sama licik, kasar dan bermulut tajam.

Look that!

.

.

.

 **JUNG CORP ASIA**

At 12.00 J-Time

.

Marunaochi : 16-3 Chiyoda

.

Empat member line82 menggelar sidang tertutup menyangkut kasus yang melibatkan Kim Jaejoong dan keluarga Jung. Pikirkan jika 4 jam lalu namja cantik itu mengaku mengenal pria berinitial FY sebagai 1 dari 3 namja yang disewa Go Ahra untuk melecehkannya, otomatis—peristiwa suram 1 minggu lalu pasti ter-expose media, seret pengacara Choi sekaligus mencoreng nama besar keluarga Jung.

"Kalian harus berterima kasih karena Han Jaejoong masih melindungi reputasi line82."

That's true~

Pic!

Pic!

Pic!

Jung Kangta meneliti reaksi berbeda yang ditunjukkan 3 dongsaeng kesayangannya. Look~Park Yoochun tersenyum kecut : Choi Seunghyun terpekur diam : Jung Yunho—menatap kosong ke jalanan Nakadori Avenue dengan bibir hati yang terus rapalkan satu kalimat, seperti kaset rusak.

Miris~

"Dia menolakku, hyung...dia membenciku."desis Yunho sendu.

"Itu wajar mengingat bagaimana perlakuan hebat kalian, ingat?"

"Kami baru mengetahui keberadaan Han Jaejoong, hyung...tidakkah itu bisa dimaklumi?"tukas Yoochun tak percaya.

"Itu bukan alasan kalian bisa memperlakukan orang lain seperti sampah."

"Ayolah, hyung...aku tahu perbuatanku sangat biadab, setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk mamperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku sungguh minta maaf!"kata Seunghyun serius.

"Katakan itu pada Han Jaejoong, selesaikan apa yang sudah kalian mulai!"

.

.

" **Selamat atas keberhasilanmu menyingkirkan Kim Jaejoong, Tuan Choi! A~ah, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena keuntungan berada di pihakmu. Jika bukan karena perjanjian kami saat ini kau belum bisa memuluskan rencana licikmu, mengingat kuatnya ikatan dan rasa percaya mereka. Sayang sekali—KIM JAEJOONG MENOLAK : gunakan rekaman itu untuk jatuhkan line82...jika tidak, itu pasti jadi deadline utama di media Jepang. Semoga kejadian ini bukan hasil rekayasa line82 untuk menghilangkan barang bukti, mengingat betapa brengseknya kalian."**

 **Jin Yihan : 09.00 J-Time**

.

.

'Maafkan aku, Yunho-ya?'

Huh~

Seunghyun meringis nyeri amati perubahan sikap Yunho yang kini cenderung bungkam, diselimuti penyesalan dan rasa bersalah pada sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong. Reaksinya bahkan lebih parah, dibandingkan saat line82 harus kehilangan mendiang Jaejoongie.

Dejavu~

"Tugasmu menyelidiki kasus ini, Seunghyunie...kita tidak tahu motif pelaku! Tapi menurutku orang ini tahu persis situasi yang terjadi antara line82 dan Han Jaejoong : dia tahu kelemahan kalian dan coba manfaatkan peristiwa di Mandarin Oriental Hotel."kata Kangta menerawang.

.

.

.

 **HORIKOSHI GAKUEN**

 **At 12.00 J-Time**

.

Chuoku : 2-52-3 Nakano

.

Tiga siswa kelas TRAIT : 3-D aka Yihan, Junsu, Changmin plus Jaejoong sibuk membahas teror di Hakodate jelang 3 × 50 menit mata pelajaran berakhir di kelas bahasa Inggris. Minus Shin Soohyun yang memiliki jadwal khusus ; ia bisa datang dan pergi semaunya di THS.

Tiga siswa?

Kalian tak salah baca, karena mulai tanggal 13 Mei namja cantik ini resmi masuk kelas 3-A reguler : lewat jalur beasiswa dan registrasi ulang. Dia jenius, dengan IQ 180 siapa yang bisa membantah kemampuan akademik dan bakat seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau mengenal pria itu, Jae...kenapa berbohong pada penyidik?"tegur Yihan tak percaya.

"Aku tak mau membahasnya."

"Kau tak berpikir ini ulah satu dari line82, ayolah...berpikir realistis, hyung?"tukas Changmin.

"Mereka tak memiliki motif melakukan itu : aku bukan siapa-siapa."

"Hyung, kau sedang berusaha melindungi orang-orang yang melecehkanmu!"protesnya marah.

"Minie, kau tidak bisa memaksa Joongie—untuk..."potong Junsu.

"Aku hanya tak mau berurusan dengan mereka lagi, serahkan saja kasus ini ke NPA."putus namja cantik ini dingin. Yihan termenung ulang kata-kata Jaejoong, motif? Yeah~terlalu beresiko jika line82 (Seunghyun) sampai menghabisi bukti kebejatan mereka, satu-satunya yang memiliki motif hanya Jung Yunho. Jika kemarahan membuatnya gelap mata dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menyentuh 'dongsaeng' kesayangannya. Itu mustahil~

.

'NAMJA JUNG SELALU MENJUNJUNG TINGGI NAMA BAIK DAN PENCITRAAN'

.

Come on!

Come on!

Come on!

Loading, please...

Jin Yihan terbelalak pastikan satu fakta yang terekam memori otak kecilnya, heiii~ jari! Namja delivery order itu tidak memiliki kelingking kiri. Itu salah satu identitas dari Yakuza Jepang, dimana mereka melakukan tradisi Yubitsume (potong jari) sebagai bentuk hukuman atau penyesalan.

"Bagaimana jika memang line82 tidak terlibat dalam kasus ini, brother?"gumam Yihan."Bisa jadi orang luar yang mengetahui kejadian 1 minggu lalu dan coba manfaatkan situasi untuk menjatuhkan mereka jika skandal ini sampai terungkap, hm...salah satu rival bisnis Jung Corp?"

^.^

.

.

" **Hehehe~harusnya sejak awal aku curiga denganmu, Tuan muda Kim. Kau memang serigala berbulu domba, gunakan 1001 cara licik untuk jalankan obsesimu mengalahkan Jung Corp Asia—termasuk memanfaatkan keberadaan Kim Jaejoong. Hmm...11 vs 12 dengan appamu. Kau harus banyak belajar, bocah! Sayang jika otak jeniusmu tidak di gunakan untuk mengembangkan C-Jes, tapi memikirkan kecurangan untuk menjatuhkan rivalmu dengan cara kotor. Menggelikan!"**

 **Choi Seunghyun : 09.00 J-Time**

 **.**

 **.**

PIK!

Yihan rolling eyes seketika temukan 3 classmate-nya memicing curiga, yeah~ia juga memiliki motif yang kuat. Sialnya, kalimat dingin pengacara Choi bagai tamparan kuat bagi dirinya. Ia bersumpah akan mengalahkan rival terbesar C-Jes entertainment itu dengan cara sportif 2-5-7-10 tahun ke depan.

Lihat saja!

"Aku tidak sedang bicarakan diri sendiri, okay...pria yang membawa paket itu anggota Yakuza!"

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Rabu, 19 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

.

 **NAKANO POLICE STATION**

 **At 15.45 J-Time**

.

Chuo-ku : 29-9 Tokyo

.

Kiriman paket 'Tempura 2' siang ini ditemukan di loker nomor 990-3A : regular class milik Kim Jaejoong di Horikoshi Gakuen. Yeah~100% mencengangkan, sosok psikopat misterius ini bisa menembus dan mengakses THS yang memiliki : 1000 CCTV, 127 tim security, plus pengawalan khusus dari keluarga Jung. Plus 21 bodyguard yang setia dampingi para pewaris Kim (Yihan + Junsu) dan putra bungsu keluarga Shim (Max).

Gila~

"Kami menduga pelaku memiliki keterkaitan dengan kasus 'Death Hollow'tahun 2014, Yunho-sama!"

1

2

3

OH, GOD

Nyawa Yunho seolah tercabut paksa mengetahui fakta mengerikan itu, yyah~Death Hollow, kasus pembunuhan berantai yang gegerkan Jepang awal Maret 2014. Dimana sang pelaku yang dijuluki The Ripper membantai 39 korban secara acak, mulai ; pengusaha, yakuza, komikus terkenal yang diketahui 100% kaum gay. Dengan cara keji : memotong alat kelamin korban, setelah memperkosa lubang anal mereka dengan pisau hingga mati kehabisan darah. Tuhan~

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN—APA MOTIFNYA MENGINCAR DONGSAENGKU!"

.

.

Hosh...hosh...hosh...

SHIT~

Kim Jaejoong tertegun saksikan reaksi Yunho yang menggeram, marah, hingga bunyi gemeletuk giginya yang beradu terdengar jelas bagai beruang terluka. Death Hollow~kalimat itu berputar di otaknya hingga fakta-fakta berikutnya membuat Jaejoong nyaris tersedak, lantaran shock.

"Anda mengenal Elliot Ness—penerima 37 paket 'Tempura' manusia tahun 2014, tuan Jung?"

"Yyah...dia salah satu relasi terbesar Jung Corp dari Rusia."

"Elliot Ness, ditemukan meninggal di apartement mewahnya di Moskow—April: 2 tahun silam."

"A-a-artinya...?"bisik Kim Jaejoong tercekat.

"The Ripper mengincar anda, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Jaga bicaramu, inspektur!"

"Kita tak tahu siapa + apa motif 'The Ripper', karena hingga sekarang orang ini masih jadi target utama NPA dan CIA...bisa jadi pesaing bisnis, yakuza atau pun gay slasher seperti kasus Andrew Cunanan tahun 1997 di San Diego. Kita harus mengambil langkah antisipasi dari sekarang, anda harus berhati-hati...segera konfirmasi jika temukan sesuatu. Kami akan selalu menugaskan tim-tim terbaik untuk memantau anda, Jaejoong-ssi!"pinta inspektur Moruyama ungkap hasil investigasi tim terbaik Keisatsu Chou aka NPA (National Police Agensi): Badan kepolisian Jepang.

.

' **THE RIPPER'**

.

Ya Tuhan!

Srtt...

Kim Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya yang kini ada di genggaman sang hyung, disertai hentakan jantung yang menggila. Takut, no way~ia terbiasa berjuang sendirian pertaruhkan keselamatan selama 17 tahun : tetapi tangan Yunho yang terasa dingin, gemetar dan berkeringat. Seolah berupaya keras bersikap tenang di antara rasa cemas dan tegang yang luar biasa, tunjukkan seberapa besar ketakutan sang pewaris Jung.

"Tidak ada pilihan, Jae...!"

.

' **Kau tak berpikir ini ulah dari salah satu dari line82, hyung?'**

.

"Tempat teraman bagimu sekarang adalah berada disisiku."

.

' **Mereka hanya kumpulan orang-orang brengsek yang halalkan segala cara untuk dapatkan keinginannya'**

.

"I always be your side!"

.

' **Kau tidak percaya padaku, hyung...aku membencimu! Hiks?'**

.

Finally~

1

2

3

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Yunho-ssi— berada di dekatmu tidak menjamin malaikat maut enggan datang mencabut nyawaku. Menatap kematian tanpa rasa takut...itu prinsip dan caraku hidup. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, aku tidak membutuhkannya~permisi!"

Selamat, Jung~

Kim Jaejoongmu memang benar-benar sudah mati, ketika kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu 7 hari lalu. Faktanya : Jung Yunho bahkan tak akan bisa melindungi Kim Jaejoong, jika keluarga Jung & line82 adalah orang yang ada di balik layar dan ingin menyingkirkan 'dongsaeng'nya. Jangan pernah berharap namja cantik-mu akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya lagi, Yun!

"Kumohon, saeng...?"

.

.

.

 **Hakodate, Tokyo**

 **At 23.40 J-Time**

.

Flat bernomor 03B dilantai 3 ini masih tunjukkan aktifitas, meski jarum jam nyaris tunjuk angka 12. Tiga namja berotak encer dengan IQ diatas 150 ini bergerak cepat, usai Kim Jaejoong dapatkan hasil penyidikan NPA : dengan 3 sesi pembagian tugas.

^.^

Jin Yihan~

Ia sibuk meneliti data-data Jung Corp yang berkaitan dengan aktifitas Yamaguchi-gumi, klan Yakuza terbesar di Jepang: sesuai keyakinannya jika The Ripper salah satu anggotanya. Besar kemungkinan sang pelaku memiliki dendam pribadi dengan line82, mengingat korban terakhir : Elliot Ness, bisnisman asal Rusia merupakan relasi Jung Corp Asia.

Nihil~

"Shit—keluarga Jung 100% tidak memiliki catatan hitam dalam bisnis property-nya...haish!"

.

.

^.^

Kim Junsu~

Namja manis ini berkutat dengan hasil rekaman CCTV di 7 lokasi berbeda, antara : Hokudate, THS, kelas reguler 3-A. Tanpa hasil memadai, hingga sepasang mata bulatnya melirik file no.2876539 milik NPA yang di akses Changmin. Shit~wajah, senyum, smirk di foto berukuran 2×3 itu familiar ; 90% mirip seperti Kim Jaejoong.

"Stop! Kembali, Max...! Itu dia petunjuknya!"

.

.

^.^

Shim Changmin~

Gamer sejati ini asyik meretas jaringan data milik NPA : 39 file rahasia berisi data para korban The Ripper di tahun 2014. Korban pertama : Tsugumi Ohba, 17 tahun—illustrator manga Jepang yang sangat terkenal aka 'Death Note' (Desu Noto) terbitan Shueisha yang bergenre mistery/detektif/triller sebanyak 12 volume dengan angka penjualan fantastis.

"Aku sangat terkejut, hyung...kalian?!"desis Changmin tak percaya.

"Kembar."bisik Yihan speachless.

"The Ripper ini 100% terinpirasi dari Death Note ne, lihat...dia memerankan tokoh Light Yagami dengan sempuna. Bertransformasi menjadi dewa kematian—lalu menghabisi..."

"Creator-nya, keren...jika itu yang kaumaksud."cibir Yihan.

"Jae hyung?"

.

.

Ctik...ctik...ctik...

Srrtt~

Namja cantik kita memainkan jari-jemarinya lincah diatas keyboard, meneliti fakta-fakta ganjil seputar kematian Tsugumi Ohba ; sang animator Death Note yang dihabisi dengan tragis. Mati dengan anal robek karena aktifitas sex, plus alat kelamin yang terpotong dan hilang. Itu 100% ciri The Ripper, tapi...eoh? Ini cukup aneh, kening Kim Jaejoong mengernyit tajam super serius.

Gotcha ^.^

"Menurut kalian kenapa cuma ada 37 penis, sedangkan korban berjumlah 39?"

"Pastinya sebelum paket 'tempura' sampai ke tangan Elliot Ness, keduluan dimakan kucing!"

"Atau kaumakan, Min...hahaha!"

"Seriuslah!"

"Aku serius, Jae. Pfftt...lihat wajah masam Changmin."

"Kalian bicarakan penis manusia seperti obrolkan odeng di kaki lima!"umpat Changmin mual.

Ckk, ckk, ckk

^.^

Perhatikan!

" Bandingkan kematian Tsugumi Ohba dan Elliot Ness dengan 37 kasus lain : cara eksekusi sama, perhatikan...lubang anal mereka ditusuk dengan pisau, sedangkan Ohba diperkosa : 37 penis itu milik korban nomor 2-38, minus Ohba dan Elliot yang memang sengaja tidak dipotong oleh pelaku. Kalian mengerti yang kupikirkan...Tsugumi Ohba adalah alasan dibalik pembunuhan Death Hollow—penisnya tidak ada, karena The Ripper memang tidak membunuhnya. Orang ini muncul karena aksi balas dendam : dengan membuat tokoh KIRA di Death Note menjadi nyata!"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Damn it~

Yihan, Jaejoong dan Changmin saling tukar pandang, lalu sama-sama terpekik horor.

DONE

"The Ripper tidak mengincarmu, hyung—tetapi dia mengincar line82 aka Choi Seunghyun yang jadi otak pelaku pelecehan, termasuk 3 namja sewaan noona Go!"seru Changmin shock.

.

.

.

" TETAP CARI HUBUNGAN ANTARA THE RIPPER, YAMAGUCHI-GUMI DAN TSUGUMI OHBA, MAX!"

.

.

.

"YYAH, KIM JAEJOONG/HYUNG/JOONGIE!"

Drap...Drap...Drap!

BLAM~

Namja cantik ini melesat tembus kegelapan malam Tokyo, abaikan teriakan 3 classmate-nya yang panik. JR Yamanote Line, tinggal 100 meter di depan : satu-satunya bus yang bisa mengantarnya dalam hitungan 15 menit ke distrik Akihabara.

'Aku harus mencegah jatuhnya korban berikutnya.'

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Kamis, 20 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

Akihabara, Tokyo

At 00.10 J-Time

.

TORANOANA

.

Toko komik khusus doujinshi yang didirikan tahun 1994 di distrik utama Akihabara, terletak kurang dari 2,3 km dari mansion Jung. Memiliki 3 cabang utama, store A-B-C : di lantai 1B-7 Akihabara dimana kita bisa menemukan koleksi : komik baru/lama, game komputer, paket buku+novel, Touhou Project, DVD anime+voice aktor+drama dan 'Kobutsu'.

Kakut:Bldg. 3-18-3

Pik! Pik! Pik!

Shit~

Kim Jaejoong mengerang baca deretan angka yang tertera di paket 'Kobutsu' premium, berisi 12 volume manga Death Note. Sialan—harganya nyaris 10 kali lipat koleksi komik yaoi koleksinya yang diterbitkan Shogakukan 2015. Semoga saja pengorbanannya kali ini tak sia-sia. #Poor JJ#

"Ikura desuka, oneechan?"

" 75.00 en desu!"ujar cashier sopan.

"Hah, takai desu ne?"

"Honmono desu kara (karena barang asli)."

^.^

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Srrtt~

Sepasang mata doe berhazel kelam ini meneliti manga populer Jepang 2014 yang telah diterjemahkan ke berbagai bahasa, juga diterbitkan versi : novel (The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases/2015), anime (Madhouse/2016) dan film oleh Warner Bross di tahun 2017. Keren~

.

'Suaramu yang kaupikir tidak tersampaikan pada siapapun

Terdengar baik olehku—tersampaikan hanya padaku

~OT2~

.

Eoh...

Quotes Ohba di tiap akhir sampul manga, plus inisial nama 'OT2' (Tsugumi Ohba) cukup menarik perhatian Kim Jaejoong. Coba menerka apa makna angka '2' yang dijejerkan nama sang creator, ia yakin memiliki arti tersendiri mengingat sosok Ohba terkenal sebagai siswa jenius di Shinjuku.

.

.

" **Kevin Wu—itu nama korea Ohba. Yeah, ia siswa paling jenius di Kirin High School. Kabarnya ia cukup populer meski punya kepribadian tertutup, hnn...kurasa tidak ada yang janggal dengan aktifitasnya sehari-hari. Pintar, pendiam, kutu buku, oh~heheh...dia memang mirip denganmu, hyung. Ohba dibunuh tanggal 17 Maret 2014 setelah hilang selama 2 hari, seminggu kemudian pembunuhan berantai itu dimulai dan berakhir tanggal 17 April menimpa Elliot Ness. Jika dugaanmu benar, pasti The Ripper orang yang sangat dekat dengan Ohba—hebatnya, ia tak memiliki satupun di Kirin sebab ia siswa baru yang pindah 2 bulan sebelum kejadian dari Seoul karena ummanya menikahi pengusaha asal Jepang."**

 **Changmin : 01.00 J-Time**

.

.

Arakawa, Tokyo

At 04.00 J-Time

.

Aomi koto : 23-6 Ueno

.

Ueno Park adalah sebuah taman luas di Taito yang 1000 tahun lalu merupakan lokasi Kan'ei-ji, kuil milik Shogun Tokugawa untuk menjaga benteng Edo. Dibangun tahun 1924 dengan nama resmi Ueno Koen Onshi (Hadiah dari Imperial Ueno Park)—disinilah berdiri patung Saigo Takamori dan anjingnya yang melegenda di Jepang 'Hachiko', selain : 3 museum, Kuil Toshogu, Pond Shinobazu, Gojo suci dan kebun binatang Ueno. Wow~

Aoyama Reiein

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Brrr~

Dingin, gelap dan mencekam selimuti pemakaman elite di Minato-kun. Kendati pohon-pohon Sakura masih tampak memayungi sepanjang jalanan menuju kompleks Gaijin (warga asing), yang dimakamkan di reiein milik klan Aoyama dari kebangsawanan Shogun ini.

.

'Woo Sung Hyun'

(Kevin Wu)

Birth : Seoul, 25 November 1997

Rest : Tokyo, 17 Maret 2014

0

0

.

Hnn~

Kim Jaejoong mengernyit miris sesaat usai menyentuh nisan rapuh, tak terawat, bahkan setengah hurufnya mulai pudar. Konon keluarga Ohba pindah ke Australia setelah kematian putra tirinya yang tragis, membawa serta ibu Kevin yang menderita depresi berat. Yeah~Jaejoong seperti melihat masa depannya, mati dalam kesendirian tanpa seorangpun yang kehilangan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, eoh...setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang mencintaimu."

Huh~

Tangkai bunga yang layu dan abu bekas pembakaran dupa, tunjukkan tempat ini masih sering dikunjungi. Hell~ Jaejoong meraih buket bunga Lily yang diperkirakannya hampir 3-4 hari di sisi reiein, tulisan di notes mini itu langsung membuatnya tersedak kaget.

.

Cintaku yang begitu tak layak...

Cintaku yang begitu lemah...

Sehingga aku tak bisa menjagamu

Aku masih berdiri di tempat dimana kau meninggalkanku

~OT2~

.

SNOWMAN, 2013

U-kiss

.

Tulisan, lirik dan inisial itu memaksa otak Kim Jaejoong me-loading tiap fakta. Shit~foto-foto yang menghantam wajahnya saat malam pertengkaran dengan Yunho, ternyata ia memang tak salah lihat. The Ripper memang ada disini, dekat, nyata, seolah mengulang kejadian tragis Ohba dan peristiwa penculikannya oleh Seunghyun. Done~ia paham kenapa sosok The Ripper ini ingin melindunginya.

"OT2 = Tsugumi Ohba dan Tetsuya Obata...mereka memiliki hubungan?"

.

.

" **Dugaanku tidak meleset, Jae—line82 tidak, tetapi sosok Elliot Ness terkait dengan bisnis ilegal Yakuza di tahun 2013 : perdagangan senjata, pachinko dan pencucian uang melalui 7 anak cabang Prescott Company di Asia dan Eropa. Kau tahu...di awal tahun 2014, dua klan terbesar Yakuza : Yamaguci-gumi dan Tosei-kai terlibat bentrok karena perluasan wilayah Tetsuya (God father-nya YG) ke Eropa, hingga memicu perang saudara. Bahkan tanggal 15 Maret 2014, pewaris tunggal YG : Tetsuya Obata sempat diculik dan dianiaya hingga sekarat oleh klan Tosei kai dan sekutunya yang 100% terancam oleh ekspansi Tetsuya...u know—sang dalang utama : ELLIOT NESS!"**

 **Jin Yihan : 01.35 J-Time**

.

.

Shibuya, Tokyo

At 05.00 J-Time

.

Omotesando : 15-1 Harajuku

.

Coffee house unik bergaya minimalis ini berada di Shibuya yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan elite di Tokyo. Populer dengan hot cappuchino-nya yang nikmat, meskipun sedikit lebih mahal dibanding : Starbuck, Dotour dan Tully Cafe (kafe Franchise di Jepang). Kita bisa dapatkan 1 cup cappuchino cantik dan Kashi : custard berbahan telur, susu, gula yang dibakar seharga 650 Yen (Rp. 70.000), chingu.

^.^

Gulp...gulp...gulp...

Sluurpp~

Yunho tersenyum tipis saat namja cantik itu meneguk kopi panasnya, hingga bibir cherry itu sedikit memerah. Ya Tuhan~ia ingin menampar diri sendiri saat Jaejoong menghubunginya pagi buta untuk bertemu di Omotesando guna meminta 9 lembar foto yang diberikan Seunghyun 2 minggu lalu, dengan kondisi berantakan : wajah pucat, kedinginan, bibir biru dan kantung mata menghitam usai 5 jam berkeliaran di jalanan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jae?"tanya Yunho lirih.

"Hn~"

"Kau makan dengan baik?"

"Hn~"

HUFTH

Satu dengungan ringan, Yunho bahkan tak yakin itu sebuah jawaban. Kim Jaejoong sibuk meneliti foto-foto hasil bidikan Fukada : siswa kelas 3B reguler yang disewa Choi Seunghyun # ingat sosok yang dipergoki Changmin 2 minggu lalu di chapter 10, chingu# Kim Jaejoong tertegun temukan satu foto dengan pose seorang classmate di kelas TRAIT tengah mencium keningnya saat ketiduran di roof terrace—ia yakin 100% ini bukan hasil edit/rekayasa Yihan atau Seunghyun.

He's The Ripper.

"Gomawo, Yunho-ssi—mian merepotkan anda. Saya permisi!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kling~

Yunho tersenyum miris, yeah~ia menaruh harapan besar namja cantik-nya mulai luluh. Big wrong! Kim Jaejoong yang ada saat ini bukan lagi sosok dongsaengnya yang jahil, manja dan menggemaskan : tetapi Kim Jaejoong lain yang dingin, kuat, gigih dan pantang menyerah.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, saeng!"

.

.

" **You Tsujitani—itu nama pria bayaran ke 3 yang disewa Ahra, Joongie! Aku meminta Junnie melacak keberadaannya di Tokyo, yeah...kasus The Ripper yang menelan 2 nyawa rekannya ternyata membuat You terus berpindah tempat tinggal 1 minggu ini. Hoh~ia mungkin tahu gilirannya segera tiba, heheh...ia tinggal di flat Shetagaya 17-8 Meguro. Kita harus segera ber-koordinasi dengan pihak NPA dan LINE82, jangan sampai The Ripper menghabisi korbannya lagi...jangan bertindak gegabah, Joongie. Itu bisa celakai dirimu sendiri, cepat kembali!"**

 **Kim Junsu : 03.00 J-Time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CKITT!

Drap...drap...drap...

Srrtt~

Namja cantik itu berlari gesit menaiki Weller Express di subway 13 E, tujuan distrik Meguro dengan keyakinan dan fakta yang ia dapatkan dalam 6 jam tanpa NPA&Line82. Ia harus selesaikan permainan berbahaya The Ripper malam ini juga, agar tak ada korban berikutnya yang jatuh demi pembalasan dendamnya atas peristiwa di Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Ia yakin target berikutnya : You Tsujitani & Choi Seunghyun.

"Aku harus menghentikanmu, 'hyung'!"

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Jum'at, 21 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

Meguro, Tokyo

At 00.30 J-Time

.

Ichizawa : 17-8 Shetagaya

.

Meguro adalah satu dari 23 distrik di kawasan Tokyo metropolis, juga merupakan daerah komersil seluas 47, 50 km persegi (570 mil) yang dipimpin walikota Eiji Aoki. Ada banyak lokasi menarik ketika kita berkunjung ke Meguro, seperti : Samurai Training Tokyo, Sukegari+ Saigoyama Park, Sky Garden, Cow Book's, Daikanyama T-Site (pusat perbelanjaan) dan Meguro River dengan 800 pohon Sakura.

Beatiful~

Situasi berbanding 180 derajat dengan Apato no. 33 dilantai 2 yang jadi target pengintaian 37 anggota NPA , 7 Interpol, 9 detektif swasta yang disewa Choi Seunghyun. Termasuk para bodyguard pilihan Jung Corp dibawah kendali Seungri & Daesung yang siaga 1, siap meratakan Apartement berlantai 3 : dimana kini Kim Jaejoong , You Tsujitani dan The Ripper terjebak.

.

"LAKUKAN SEGALA CARA UNTUK SELAMATKAN DONGSAENG-KU"

PIK

PIK

PIK

Oh~God

Jung Yunho melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Yuu, Yihan, Changmin, Junsu yang sama-sama frustasi oleh tindakan ceroboh Kim Jaejoong. Huh, 3-4 jam lalu 5 namja siswa class TRAIT (THS) ini masih saling ber-koordinasi posisi : hingga namja cantik itu memutuskan memburu target ke Apato, ketika melihat You Tsujitani yang sengaja sembunyi 7 hari ini dari incaran The Ripper.

"Dengan IQ diatas 150 bagaimana bisa kalian bertindak gegabah tanpa perhitungan?"desis Yunho.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yun!"desah Yoochun pelan.

"Mau bertindak sok heroic, hmm...bodoh!"tukas Seunghyun dingin.

"Harusnya kalian tetap berkoordinasi dengan kami, pihak NPA atau CIA yang bertugas mengawasi keberadaan You Tsujutani. Ini bukan hal remeh, karena nyawa Han Jaejoong yang jadi taruhannya. Ripper sedang mengincarnya sekarang!"komentar Kangta hembuskan nafas berat.

.

.

" **Hubungi NPA jika aku tak kembali dalam 2 jam, artinya—semua tak sesuai dengan perhitunganku! Ini rencananya : You akan menemukanku mabuk di Womb night club 1F 2-16 Maruyamatyo, Shibuya. Okay, tak perlu panjang lebar karena kalian sama-sama tahu typikal manusia seperti apa dia...yeah! Jangan memandangku semesum itu, tuan muda Kim. Right, silahkan saja jika kalian sebut ini mengumpankan diri~aku yakin 100% tak perlu waktu lama memulai proses eksekusi karena ia pasti tak terima kegagalannya 1 minggu lalu dan kematian 2 partner-nya di Trax5. Ini satu-satunya trik memaksa The Ripper menampakkan diri, ingat...tugas kalian hanya mengawasi! TITIK!"**

 **.**

 **.**

"KALIAN PIKIR KENAPA SAMPAI KIM JAEJOONG PERTARUHKAN KESELAMATANNYA SENDIRI?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Shit~

Empat member line82 ini mengawasi tuan muda Kim (Yihan) yang buka suara, tak terima 4 rekannya terus dipojokkan sebagai pihak yang paling bertanggung jawab. Abaikan Changmin yang pasang aura menusuk : Junsu yang langsung rolling eyes jengah : Yuu yang diam 1000 bahasa.

"The Ripper tidak mengincar Joongie, Tuan Jung!"tukas Junsu hati-hati.

"Kim Jaejoong berusaha selamatkan nyawa orang-orang yang telah melecehkannya, sebab sosok The Ripper sebenarnya ingin melindunginya karena 90% mirip dengan Tsugumi Ohba. Hebat kan?"dengus Yihan sinis.

"Wow, kau benar-benar telah membangkitkan iblis dari neraka, Tuan Choi!"sindir Changmin pedas.

"Ini permintaan tuan muda Kim sendiri, Tuan Jung!"sambung Yuu hormat.

"Kami percaya pada Kim Jaejoong!"koor 4 namja belia itu kompak.

SNAP!

^.^

Kalimat terakhir 4 siswa terbaik Horikohi Gakuen ini bagai tamparan keras untuk Jung Yunho. Yeah~ ia dengan bodohnya malah sia-sia kan kepercayaan namja cantik itu hingga berakhir gagal penuhi janji untuk melindunginya, padahal Yunho-lah alasan utama Kim Jaejoong ikut ke Jepang.

'Kau tidak percaya padaku, hyung...aku membencimu...kau bukan hyung-ku!'

.

.

" **Hentikan, hyung...lepaskan You Tsujitani! Jangan kotori tanganmu lagi, aku sendiri yang setuju untuk mengikuti alur permainan Choi Seunghyun dengan taruhan 200 milliar. Ini 100% berbeda dengan spekulasimu, aku terbiasa menangani orang-orang bejat sekelas mereka selama 3 tahun. Gomawo, tapi satu hal : aku bukan Woo Sung Hyun—aku bisa lindungi diri sendiri, hyung! Atau aku harus memanggilmu 'Tetsuya Obata', sang pewaris klan Yamaguchi-gumi?! Aku yakin Kevin hyung pun tak mau melihatmu seperti ini, jadi hentikan permainanmu"**

.

.

Apato : 33-2 floor

.

"MENYERAHLAH, KAU SUDAH DIKEPUNG THE RIPPER!

^.^

SRAK!

Drap...drap...drap...

Brakk~

Inspektur Moruyama memimpin sekitar 20 anggota terbaik NPA lakukan operasi penyergapan, usai evakuasi para penghuni lantai 2 apartement Shetagaya secara diam-diam. Yeah, mengingat sosok yang mereka hadapi kali ini pembunuh paling keji di Jepang yang jadi TOP NPA&CIA : dengan menghabisi 41 korban (39 Death Hollow + 2 kasus JJ) tanpa belas kasihan. Mengerikan~

"Kita terlambat, Inspektur—'Dia' sudah beraksi!"

OH~GOD

Ssh...

Yunho mengerang mual saksikan You Tsujitani yang mengangkang di ranjang, dengan kondisi 100% mengenaskan. Bugil tanpa alat kelamin, plus darah yang menggenang di : lantai, spray, pisau dan penis yang tergeleletak di atas meja livingroom. Ukiran naga di lapisan pisau itu buktikan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas 42 pembunuhan berantai Death Hollow.

"Klan Yamaguchi-gumi...!"

"Dia menyandera Kim Jaejoong!"

"Mereka ada di roof terrace, Inspektur."

"Selamatkan tuan muda 'Jung' apapun resikonya!"

"Kita harus bergerak cepat!"

"Celaka, kami melihat sebuah helicopter milik Yakuza mendekati area 3!"

"Move!"

"Kerahkan sniper terbaik kita!"

"Kunci sasaran!"

"Siap menembak...!"

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

.

.

" **Kau tak takut—bahkan setelah tahu identitas asliku, Jae! Jenius, tapi apa kau tak berpikir aku bisa saja membunuhmu karena terlalu banyak mengetahui 'rahasia' Klan Yamaguchi-gumi...kau memang cerdas. Perhitunganmu 100% akurat, bahkan paham betul aku tak akan melakukan itu karena kau satu-satunya kunci dan jaminanku keluar dari apartement Shetagaya. Menarik...kau bisa ungguli kelicikan Jin Yihan, kejeniusan Shim Changmin, wajah polos dan menipu Kim Junsu. Sayang, kau lupa siapa sosok yang kau hadapi—Tetsuya Obata...tidak akan melepas buruannya begitu saja, sekalipun wajah cantikmu mirip dengan Woo Sung Hyun! Camkan itu, saeng!"**

.

.

"SERAHKAN SANDERA, TETSUYA-SAN!"

^.^

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Wuzz~

Line82, Yihan Cs dan 25 anggota NPA yang kepung area roof terrace terperangah shock dengan drama penyanderaan Kim Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan~namja cantik ini diseret tanpa daya oleh sosok stoic, Tetsuya Obata menuju helicopter di sisi atap dengan pistol FNP 45 menempel di pelipisnya.

"Lepaskan dongsaengku, brengsek!"umpat Yunho dengan darah mendidih.

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

"TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN JIKA TAK MAU ISI OTAKNYA TERCECER DI TANAH!"

OH GOD~

Kim Jaejoong menggeram rendah abaikan ancaman The Ripper di telinga kirinya, huh~ia tahu sosok di belakangnya kini tersenyum puas dengan reaksinya. Clap! Tiba-tiba sinar laser dari puluhan sniper 'Yakuza' misterius terfokus di dada kiri 35 pria di roof terrace. Paksa seluruh anak buah inspektur Murayama jatuhkan senjata atau puluhan amunisi siap koyakkan jantung mereka. Now!

"Ayo kita buat permainan ini lebih menarik, Kim!"desis Tetsuya di balik masker hitam.

"Tidak!"

"Takut, hnn...?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, timahku akan menembus jantungnya cepat!"

"Jangan!"

"Mengakui kelemahanmu, hmm...?"

"Kau tidak boleh melukainya, jangan sentuh hyung-ku!"

"Kita biarkan saja Jung Yunho yang memilih, siapa yang tertembus peluru-ku nanti."desis The Ripper terkekeh mengerikan. Shit~ punggung Kim Jaejoong meremang ketakutan, ia tahu ini akan jadi mimpi buruk karena hanya ada 2 opsi : Kim Jaejoong atau Jung Yunho yang jadi sasaran tembak pewaris Klan Yamaguchi-gumi.

.

'INILAH ATURAN PERMAINAN THE RIPPER'

.

Yeah~

Tetsuya Obata adalah orang nomor 1 di Gokudo dari Shogun Kasai, sindikat terorganisir di Jepang yang terbentuk tahun 1962 di masa kejayaan Shogun Tokugawa. Sosok dingin, kejam, misterius ini diramalkan kelak akan saingi kebesaran Yoshio Kodame (God Father Yakuza): Admiral muda yang satukan 2 Klan besar Yakuza di tahun 1958. Obata terkenal dengan prinsip utamanya : menghabisi lawan tanpa sisa, jika kau paham bagaimana ia menyetting kasus Death Hollow—harusnya dunia tahu bahwa penerima paket 'Tempura' adalah target terakhir The Ripper : Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

" **Kita sama, Kim Jaejoong...kegelapan menjadi bagian diri kita, bahkan jauh sebelum takdir digariskan! Berteman dengan sisi dunia yang kejam, angkuh dan mengerikan & bertahan melawan ketidak-adilan untuk pertahankan keyakinan. Suatu hari kau pasti menemukan hal yang benar-benar ingin kau lindungi : jauh melebihi ego, kehormatan, harga diri atau keyakinanmu sekalipun. Kau benar...**

 **Aku mungkin tak akan bisa merubah masa lalu dengan menghabisi 1000 musuh sekalipun, tapi kau berbeda—kau bisa merubah masa depan & menjaga orang-orang yang berharga bagimu! Ayo, kita selesaikan permainan ini dan lindungi satu-satunya orang yang akan jadi kelemahanmu."**

.

.

^.^

Jerk...jerk...jerk...

Wuzz~

Helicopter berlogo naga itu membumbung tinggi ke angkasa, membawa serta namja cantik yang jadi sandera utama. God~nyawa Yunho seolah dicabut paksa, bagai slow motion ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Kim Jaejoong didorong dari ketinggian 18 meter oleh The Ripper.

"Selamat tinggal, Jung Jaejoong—sampaikan salamku pada hyung-mu!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Swiiing~

Kim Jaejoong rapalkan 30 makian, kutukan, sumpah serapah merasakan tubuhnya melayang jatuh. Diantara bising angin, deru helicopter, plus teriakan frustasi line8 + NPA + 4 partner in crime-nya di THS yang 100% dibuat tak berkutik oleh permainan The Ripper.

BRUKH!

Tubrukan keras tak dapat dihindari, walau Yunho bergerak sigap coba menahan berat dongsaengnya yang terjun bebas. Hingga keduanya jatuh terhempas, bergulingan dan tersungkur di lantai beton, dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

'Sial...i-i-ini belum berakhir!'desis Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, Jae...?"

"H-hyungie!"

"K-k-kau memanggilku, saeng?"gumam Yunho sekaligus haru.

"Awasss!"

^.^

Yunho membulatkan mata, kala puluhan sniper Yakuza mengalihkan posisi target ke punggung Kim Jaejoong yang kini mengerang diatas tubuhnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, shit~secepat kilat pewaris Jung ini mendorong, lindungi dongsaeng-nya dengan jadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

DORRR!

Satu tembakan Parabellum kartrid 9 × 19 mm dari FN Herstal FNP 'Tetsuya Obata' melesat dari ketinggian 50 meter, koyak bahu kanan presdir Jung sebelum helicopter laknat itu menghilang dari Shetagaya. Uuh~Yunho tersenyum lemah, rasakan sosok di rengkuhannya menggigil dan gemetar melihat banyaknya darah mengalir basahi ; lengan jas, kemeja, lalu turun ke jari-jarinya yang membelai pipi namja cantik yang membola dalam perlindungannya.

Tes...

"Jangan takut, kau baik-baik saja...kau aman sekarang!"

.

.

Tes...

"Aku menemukannya, Soohyun hyung."

.

.

.

.

SESEORANG YANG INGIN KULINDUNGI JAUH MELEBIHI DIRI SENDIRI

JUNG YUNHO...

SATU-SATUNYA KELEMAHAN KIM JAEJOONG

^.^

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

(Mind Reader Machine)

Tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar baik atau pun jahat

Ibarat dua sisi mata koin yang berlawanan

Manusia memiliki sisi gelap dan terang, mana yang lebih dominan?

Itulah yang jadi penentu ia jadi tokoh antagonis atau protagonis

FAKTANYA : KITA PASTI MEMBUAT PEMBENARAN, BAHKAN UNTUK KESALAHAN SEKALIPUN

(Jung Nara)

^.^

.

.

.

Ambigu? Gaje? Gantung...yeah, silahkan gantung Nara rame-rame

Wkk ^.^

Oneshot ini lahir di tengah kefrustasian Nara dengan nasib Time After Time

Gak tahu kenapa, otak Nara bener-bener blank...jadi ini fict buat pengobat kangen aja nde?

Akur kan, chingu? Mwehehe # Nara minta disantet#

Semoga wangsit buat chapter 11 lekas turun, kalau nggak beneran update tahun depan dah

Bye, bye


End file.
